When All Else Fails
by whoaitsmina
Summary: I've always been in love with my best friend's girl. I don't remember when or how it happened. All I know is that I can barely look at Scott anymore and the only thing that can distract me is the new girl. I know it's not fair to bring her in to this mess but I can just pretend to be normal for a little while...right?
1. Chapter 1

_Stiles_

I get it, you know? Scott is in love. I can't do anything about it. The feeling is also mutual; Allison loves Scott just as much. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Watching your best friend stick his tongue down the one girl's throat that you're into can be…frustrating. I try not to make a big deal out of it but seeing them everyday breaks my heart a little bit more each time.

Sitting behind Scott in English was always fun, until Allison took that too along with my heart. Now it's just me trying not to hurl every time they hold hands under the table or pass annoying notes to each other.

"Hi Mr.…Hernandez?" A little brunette girl read off her schedule while standing at the door.

"Ah, Miss Vorona. Welcome. Class, this is Miss Autumn Vorona. She will be joining us at Beacon Hills from now on." She awkwardly smiled and clung on to her handbag.

"You can sit next to Jack. Jack raise your hand."

So she's sitting next to me because the seat over the empty one would be Jack. I got to admit, she's pretty cute. But she's no Allison.

"Hi, Jack." She whispered to the tall white kid.

"I'm Stiles." I said and offered her my hand.

"Let me know if you need showing around, me and my boy Scott here are awesome tour guides." I said and smirked at her while patting Scott's shoulder.

He turned and smiled then went back to making oogly eyes at Allison. My eyes are damn near falling off my head from rolling them so much.

"Thanks." She said and took out her notebook to start taking notes.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty uneventful. Ate lunch and went to math. At the school parking lot I saw that new girl again. She's in our Chemistry and English.

"Hey, this your ride?" I asked her as she was unlocking a VW Jetta.

"Yup, Bertha helps me get around." She said and threw her stuff in the back.

She named her car? I like this chick already.

I laughed and pointed towards my car.

"Yeah me and Carl are life long buddies too."

"The Jeep?" She asked. I nodded in return.

"So I'm sorry but I gotta ask. Autumn Vorona? Where is that even from? It sounds like a gorgeous Italian model." I said and chuckled.

"Ha-Ha. Yeah I know, my parents are into that whole mysterious way of living. It's embarrassing but it's my name. You should hear my brother's its way worse." She said and climbed in to her car while smiling.

"Well, see you around, Autumn." I said and turned towards my car.

A new girl in our crazy life did not seem like a good idea. Everything about my friends and I was just screaming for trouble.

Werewolves, Kanimas and Hunters- not a good idea. She seemed like a sweet normal girl. Normal. I forgot what that even felt like. After your best friend turns into a werewolf your freshmen year, and becomes the most popular dude on campus, things change I guess. And then you have your best friend's girlfriend's dad trying to kill him. It's all very intriguing. I know. And stripping this girl of her normal would be selfish for anyone of us to do. Plus, she's still not Allison.

After dinner, I started searching the Internet for anyone more clues about Jackson and what he really is. This whole kanima shit sucks.

Upon hours of searching, still nothing.

I dialed Scott's phone to tell him to watch out tonight.

"Hello?" Scott answered.

"Hey man, Jackson wasn't at school today. You should lay low for the night just in case."

"I hear you, I'm going over to Allison's and were just gonna stay there." My heart sunk with the mention of her name.

"Right, okay. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I said and hung up.

The next day wasn't any better. The new girl is my new lab partner in chemistry and it's refreshing to be paired with someone who actually knows what they're doing.

"You like chemistry?" I asked.

She was so focused that for a moment, I thought she didn't even hear me.

"Uh yeah, you could say that." She said and smiled for a split second. Probably wouldn't have even noticed it unless you were watching.

"That's cool, I'm more of a English and Math kind of guy." I said and read the directions again.

She just started humming and continued mixing chemicals.

"So you like lacrosse? Its kind of a big deal here." I said and leaned on the counter.

"Yeah its okay, my dad loves it more than me though. He never misses a game. That's kind of part of the reason we moved here, he wanted my little brother to have better coaches." She said.

"That's cool, is he any good?" I asked.

"For a 12 year old, he's awesome." She said and smiled in a way that touched her eyes. I couldn't help but notice her gorgeous hazel globes.

She had long wavy brown hair that was almost too light to be brown. Greenish hazel eyes and she was just a little bit shorter than me.

I can't lie- the girl is attractive. If the circumstances were different, I might have even tried my chances with her. But they aren't.

"What about you? Do you like lacrosse?" She asked.

"I think you're the first person to ask me that. Everyone just assumes I love it because I'm on the team but I don't know, it was fun at first when Scott and I did it just for kicks but now it's just a way to kill time I guess." I said.

"Sounds like you need a new hobby." She said while smiling and looking up to me. If she couldn't read my entire thoughts right then and there, my name was not Stiles. I felt like this chick could read into my soul with one look.

Freaking weird.

I just smiled and continued to answer the rest of the questions on the lab.

* * *

 _Comments are always appreciated! I started writing this before Allison died but the next chapter will be caught up to date with the show! I just want to know if I should continue or not (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Stiles_

I don't understand why this never works. All this time I spent being crazy about Allison…and now she's gone. Because of me. I don't understand how I manage to screw everything up, every single time. It makes me wonder what would've happened if I was the one who got bit, instead of Scott.

…Everything would be so different.

The twins got separated, Allison is simply gone and everyone hates me because I'm the one who caused all this. It's everyone's first day being back at school and I will vomit the next time Lydia walks by me.

She was always a bystander. Someone I never really thought twice about…until now. Now I cant get even look her in the eye. She lost her best friend because of me.

I walk in to English and Scott is sitting with his head down and hood over his head. I avoid sitting behind him and instead sit all the way in the back. We've all been gone too long from school so all I plan on doing is just catching up on homework for the rest of this week.

"Hey, you disappeared on me. Where have you been?" asks the girl who doesn't know that I just killed my best friend's girlfriend.

"Around." She needs to stay away and I plan on making sure she does.

"Oh, uhm did I say something? You can sit with your friend if you want, I can sit back here." She's clinging on to her binder for dear life and all I can focus on is her hair falling on top of her fingertips.

"No, I just don't feel well, you should probably stay away. Highly contagious." I start fake coughing and try to shoo her away.

"I have some advil if you need it." She starts digging in her backpack. What is it going to take, Autumn?

"What are you, my mom? I already had medicine, thanks, I'm not stupid." I roll my eyes the best that I can without my voice cracking and she slowly starts walking away.

I feel like a douche but tell me that it wasn't the right thing to do. I hate all this. I hate me.

The teacher gives me homework from hell that will take me at least a week to catch up on and I can't stop thinking about Autumn.

Hours pass before I'm even able to lift my head from my endless assignments.

English is the worst, Autumn is everything that I could have and everything that I can't have.

On my way out, she gives me a small binder.

"I didn't mean to get you upset, I photocopied some of the notes from when you missed just in case if you needed them. The book does a lousy job at explaining the stuff. I won't bother you again." She says and starts to walk away.

Why, Autumn, why? Just leave me alone and let me be an asshole.

"Hey, look I'm sorry I was just a little pissed off yesterday cause of all this shit I have to do. Nothing personal. This is awesome, seriously."

She gives me a hint of a smile and walks away. I probably ruined any chance I had and it's probably for the best.

After school I gather all my notes and assignments and make my way to the one spot where even Scott can't track me down.

He's been checking up on me now and then to make sure that I'm still no longer possessed but I know he's just doing it cause he's a nice guy. He probably hates me just like everyone else.

I park my newly salvaged jeep next to the lake and sit down in the beat up bench. I don't know how no ones discovered this spot. It's just outside of town with a really tiny pond that popped up cause of the excess rain. But it's gorgeous. And it's exactly what I need.

I spread out all my assignments on the table and prioritize which ones I need to do first. Hours pass and I hear a car drive by. The car stops and backs up to where I'm sitting.

I don't fucking believe it.

"What are you doing here?" Autumn asks.

What is this?! A fucking movie?! What the hell is she doing here?

"Better question is, what are you doing here? No, Why are you here? Its nightfall, you shouldn't be out." I ask and realize just now that indeed, it is nighttime. I should probably check my phone.

"I was taking a small drive, trying to get familiar with the town and all. What about you? This your secret hiding spot?" She asks and gets out of her car.

 _Great._

"No, I was just gonna meet someone and figured I'd get some work done." She knew I was lying out of my ass. I had empty red bull cans and shit ton of snacks everywhere.

"Riiiiighhttt, well let me know if you got stood up, maybe I can help with all this homework." She says and leans on the table. Her jeans are doing me no favors in staying away.

"Uhh, I think I'm okay. Just clearing my head." I say and keep my head low.

"I know it's not my place but… what happened? I mean all three of your seats were empty for 2 weeks and then Allison- never mind, I shouldn't have said anything. I'll see you later." She starts walking away and I can tell she's got a million things running across her mind.

Maybe it should stay that way. But I can't help myself.

"If you promise not to ask any questions about Allison, I'd love it if you'd stay and help. Math is not my best friend right now." I offer a smile and I'm partially lying. Math has always been my friend. But she doesn't need to know that.

"Sure. What do you need help with?" She asks and suddenly my mind goes to the sleepless nights and baggy eyes but I realize her question is about the math book open in front of us.

Did she always smell this good?


End file.
